Episode 16 (Crown): Relationship Revealed
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Blue Eleven *Shou Oshiro *Akira *Akio *Kazuo Episode 16 (Crown): Relationship Revealed "What?! D-dead twin brother?!" Kai gasped. "What do you mean by that?!" Isamu exclaimed, wanting to knw more. "Nii-san, this guy had a brother? Like me?" Jun asked. "Yeah. I had a brother, like you, Jun." Oshiro said. "However, this twin brother of mine... he's no longer alive." "How... how could this be?!" Isamu said, astonished. Then he turned to the Coach and narrowed his eyes. "Coach, did you know about that?" The Coach sighed. "Yes." He admitted. "What the hell?! And you didn't do anything about it?!" Hideyoshi remarked. "Yeah, what kind of coach is that!?" Takayuki agreed. "Hey guys, don't go attacking him all at once now." Isamu said, not wanting them to get all worked up. "Could you at least explain though?" "Yeah. Well, I have a younger twin brother named Kazuo. He lives inside of me now." "So... so the guy whose hissatsu technique was Wild Claw... and the whole time during our match... wasn't you? Is that what you're saying?" Jun hesitated. "Well, partially. Up until the first half it was me, then my brother wanted to come out because he saw Akio." "Now, now who the hell is Akio?! Ugh I'm so goddamn confused right now!" Hideyoshi said, scratching his head. Yu laughed, "Be patient, man. Let him get to the story." "Alright, alright." "Well... Akio is Akira's older brother." "Whoa! But what's his relationship with Kazuo?!" Oshiro hesitated. "Come on, you can't stop there now." Hideyoshi pushed. "You've got me intrigued." "Uhm.. well the thing is, I'm not too sure about that." "What?! But you're his brother!" Isamu exclaimed. "Yes, yes. But that doesn't mean I know every single one of his friends. I only know that Akio was his senpai and they played soccer together since Akio would come over to my house to play soccer with Kazuo." "Then surely you recognized Akira?" "Well, I knew about Akira, but I didn't actually meet him." "Oh. That explains why you don't recognize Akira. Were Akio and Kazuo rivals on the same team?" "Apparently, yes. That's why my brother wouldn't shut up when he saw Akio inside of Akira." "What's going to happen now?" Isamu asked. Oshiro shrugged. "Should we let him keep being the goalkeeper, Coach?" The coach nodded his head. "Why didn't you say anything about this though?!" Isamu asked the Coach. "Well, I wanted to keep it a secret from you guys." Oshiro explained for him. "Why?! What if something bad happened?!" "Sorry, but it wasn't the best timing to reveal him." On the other side, they heard Akira and his team talking. "Yo Captain, what the hell was up with you?!" Minori asked. "I... I have something I need to tell you guys." "Well hurry up and tell us, we don't have all day!" "Yeah!" Isao agreed. "Well, the truth is... I have a dead twin older brother." "What?!" "You... you had a dead twin older brother?! What's that got to do with this?!" Takehiko asked. "As you've all seen him, he's the dude who lives inside of me. He was taking control over me." "So it wasn't you after all! I knew it. I knew something was strange!" Isao said. "But what's his relationship with defender-kun?!" "Oh, you mean that Oshiro kid over there? Well, apparently my brother, Akio and his younger twin brother were rivals on the same team long ago." "What?! What has this come to?! What about the match?! Coach, do you approve of this!?" Kurou asked. "Sorry guys, I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't know that my brother would cause such a ruckus." Akira apologized. "Whoa!! He apologized!" Isao giggled. "Oh, shut up." Akira growled. "Should we continue with the match or bench Akira?" "We can't afford to bench Akira." The Coach said. "That would only do us damage. We can only cancel the match and let them be our allies." "What?!" Akira said, standing up. "We can't do that!" the Coach looked at him and said, "Would you rather be benched then?" Akira couldn't decide. He didn't want to be benched, but he didn't want to cancel the match either. Isamu's team was also having a hard time deciding whether Oshiro should be benched or cancel the match as well. "We can't go on like this, it would only ruin the match. Since every time Kazuo sees Akira he will want to face him even though he knows it's Akira. I think it's better to just cancel the match." Coach Miyazaki said. "But if we cancel it we won't be able to--" Before Isamu could say anything, Akira came up to them. "Yo, guys. Sorry for the wreck we've caused." Then he saw Oshiro and said, "Hey, defender-kun. Seems like Akio just wanted to play around with Kazuo." Oshiro looked at him and there was that feeling again, Kazuo just wants to come out. "Stay out, Kazuo." Oshiro muttered. Akira also had the feeling that Akio just wanted to throw a punch at Oshiro. "Stop messing around, Akio." Akira warned. Then he held out his hand to Oshiro. He looked at him and said, "Do you want to continue this match, just me and you?" "What the hell?! Is he allowed to do that?" Hideyoshi wondered. "Coach has decided on this much. It's either we become allies without our match, or just the both of us have a match. If I can score at least three goals with me being whoever I want to be and with you being the goalkeeper and catching my balls with whoever you want to be, and if I score at least three times I win. However, if you catch them at least three times, you win. How's that sound?" Oshiro's face lit up. "No one's in the way, so that sounds fine to me." "Coach! Are you okay with this?!" Isamu protested. "That's the only thing we can do for now." "Alright, it's settled!" Akira grinned. Commentator: We have cancelled the match between Universe Eleven and Blue Eleven! However, Oshiro-kun has just accepted to fight Akira-kun one-on-one! We will now be restarting the game! And the countdown begins! What wil the final outcome be?! Preview of Episode 17 (Crown): Third Time's A Charm I'm Isamu Sato, and we have finally found out what was going on between Oshiro and Akira. Seems like they both have a twin brother living inside of them, and they were rivals on the same team! Our second half match has been cancelled, however, Akira and Oshiro will have a fight one on one, whether if Akio or Kazuo comes out or not! What will be the final score of this fight?! This is a very important match, as we will know if we are qualified to have Blue Eleven as an ally. Ready or not, here we come! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! Third Time's A Charm!